


Fading Embers

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Royalty, Sexual Tension, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: As he is fixing up a spell he'd recently crafted,Xiumin, a powerful sorcerer,gets more than he bargains for when he accidentally wakes up in the Emperor of his empire's bedchamber...





	Fading Embers

Silence. Invading silence filled the once empty chamber. It was covered in darkness save for a few lit candles lining the top of an huge oval shaped table. Lying upon the table was mass of viles filled with substances crafted of many different things, a large brown leather bound book laid at the center of the table safely away from the lit candles.

It was flat against its back, opened up to a page lined with written words crimson in color and a blank page still waiting to be used. A black ink bottle with a quill pen sitting inside of it sat at its side. Someone with long flowing rear-length brown hair stood in front of the items on a stool cursing beneath their breath constantly before they were interrupted by the opening of the chamber door.

"Hey, Xiuxiu! Want to go horseback riding with me?" a familiar friendly voice called out to him and he glanced behind himself not at all shocked to see his bestfriend, Huang Zi Tao standing there behind him.

With a retort of, "No, Taozi. I can't." he tried to ignore his bestfriend but as usual Zitao didn't take too kindly to being ignored.

Zitao whined with a pout playing against his own pretty set of rose colored lips and slightly glistening panda-like eyes, "But why? I'm so bored right now and I want to hang out with my only bestfriend!"

"A friend of my mother's has asked me for my help with making up a new spell for her." Xiumin monotonously replied facing the table again.

"I can see that, but what does your mother's friend need a new spell crafted for?" Zitao asked walking up behind the powerful sorcerer to peer over Xiumin's shoulder.

"I don't know! I don't ask questions, I just do what is asked of me, unlike some people that I know." Xiumin exclaimed with a soft chortle.

"Ouch! That one stung for sure." Zitao sneered in a sarcastic voice back at his bestfriend after stepping away from him.

Xiumin snorted, "Sure, if you say so."

"Well, I guess I'll just go out by myself-" Zitao huffed out on a fake sob trying to get friendship points added on his chart but miserably failed when Xiumin interrupted him with a tease of his own.

"Are you sure that you'll really be alone with a handsome guy like Kris around?" Xiumin scoffed in counter, bringing up Zitao's own 'stalker' situation because he knew that his bestfriend would never really ever be left alone. In fact, he was shocked that Zitao had showed up to his work chamber without his apparent 'stalker' following behind him. This moment was a rare chance for him to see them apart at all.

"Hehe, Xiuxiu that's not even funny at all! The man is practically a stalker. Who wants to hang out with him?" Zitao scoffed back as if he found his words hugely offensive to his person.

Xiumin laughed in response with, "All the girls in our quiet little village do."

"Way to remind me of that, meanie!" Zitao hissed back feeling the fresh beginnings of jealousy begin to edge his mind at the thought of his own personal stalker being admired by all the pretty girls in their village.

"Remember what I told you the last time we had our little discussion about 'stalker boy' Kris?" Xiumin reminded him with a hint of tease lacing his voice once again.

"Yea-yeah, I remember. If I really want him I know how to snatch him up before anyone else does. Good luck and see you later, Xiuxiu!" Zitao said as he rolled his eyes at the back of his bestfriend's head even though he knew he would have no knowledge that he was actually doing that. He then bid him farewell.

"The same to you too, Taozi!" Xiumin chuckled in return knowing that Zitao was probably going to find Kris to try and keep him away from anybody else after he was gone.

After Zitao had left, Xiumin went right back to his work. He sighed, plopping his head down on his book. He hated creating new spells. It was annoying and a hassle because he didn't usually need one to do what he desired. Yet someone had asked him for one and for some strange reason he didn't have the heart to say no. This was going to be another long night.

He had to make and cast a soulmate spell. It was dangerous. If done wrong it could kill the caster and make their soulmate feel incomplete for the rest of their existence. Yes, he was in hot water. Treading on a very thin line he may fall right over if he doesn't play his cards right.

Focusing his mind back on the task at hand, he began thinking of words to complete the verse of his spell. He reached for the quill pressing it to the clean spread of the page in his book. Then he began to quill words down in Latin, the language of all magic wielder's in their empire. He put his quill back in the bottle standing up from the table with the outstretch of his hands, he read out loud what he'd written on the page.

"Eadem fere duabus animabus tam longe.

Complete media inter cordis.

Nunc, olim quae ita sparsa.

Et vinculo connexa sit in aeternum."

The meaning of what he'd wrote, 'Two souls almost the same yet so far apart. Complete the half of each other's heart. Now let what was once so disconnected. Bond and be forever connected.'

He released a laugh when he thought the reading didn't work. He was tired. He would finish up his work during the weekend. He didn't feel like writing another draft for the spell. He left his work chamber heading back to his bedchamber where the maids had already prepared his bath and redressed his bed for the night for him.

He undressed, then walked over to the tub getting inside of it. Settling in the huge tub, he sighed in content at how easy it was for the water to relax him. A few minutes later, he began to wash his weary body off.

After he was sure that his body was clean enough, he got out of the bath tub grabbing a white cotton made towel to dry off with. He walked over to his bed picking up his night garments putting it on after making sure he was dry enough to do so first. Afterwards he climbed in to bed settling beneath the covers for warmth. With the snap of his fingers all the candles lit inside of his bedchamber blew out.

He closed eyes to get some sleep never knowing that his spell had actually worked until the morning rays blared bright in his eyes the very next morning. He fumbled around in bed groaning as he woke up. Soft silk-like sheets clumped up in his hand as he tried to pull something over his face to block out the harsh glaring sunlight abusing his closed eyes. That's when his eyes snapped open and he let out a petrified shriek. He jumped up from the bed realizing that he was no longer in his own home or his own bedchamber for that matter.

"That is quite a set of lungs, you've got on you." a voice Xiumin's never heard before spoke to him gathering all of his attention towards it. He glanced at the bed he'd just been lying in, at the man sitting at the edge of it patting the empty space next to him.

"I-I'm s-sorry! I-I don't know how I got here! I don't even know where here is-" Xiumin apologized slightly stammering out his words as he does. His gaze lingering on the unfamiliar man a little bit longer than he had intended. Yet he could not help himself. He had never seen a more handsome man than the one sitting before him now.

The man had a very strong build with his dark piercing brown eyes, kiss worthy lips, and long black hair falling past his shoulders. His aura alone commanded authorization and respect. By just one glance at him, he could tell that the man was someone that you did not to ever mess with.

"Calm down, love. Come sit down next to me. Let's start with the basics." the man spoke again in a gentle voice as if he were talking to an upset child yet Xiumin still did as he told him to do.

"The basics?" Xiumin innocently asked with the cute tilt of his head.

"Yes, like your name for an example." the man chuckled at the boy's cute behavior explaining how things would be if he'd only calm down a bit more.

Xiumin gave a perfectly shy smile after calmly registering what the man was actually saying to him, "My name is Kim Minseok."

"Nice to meet you, Minseok. I am called Chen but you may call me Kim Jong Dae." the man said introducing himself truthfully to the clearly appeased boy.

Xiumin muttered out, "Y-you mean like, Emperor Kim?"

Chen replied back, "Yes and no."

"W-what d-do you mean by t-that, J-jongdae?" Xiumin stuttered on his own tongue confused by what Chen was telling him. He needed him to be clear with him.

Chen spoke again after clearing out his throat with a hard grunt, "I am Emperor Kim."

"W-what!?" Xiumin screeched, a bewildered expression crossing over the features of his beautiful face when he does. He couldn't believe it! He had somehow ended up inside of his Emperor's bedchamber in the middle of the night while they were still sleeping.

"You shouldn't worry too much about how you've gotten here or how you will manage to try and leave." Chen stated trying to smooth the shock of out of Xiumin's face as he spoke again.

"Why should I not?" Xiumin asked, glaring defiantly back at him.

Chen menacingly growled, "Because I will never let you leave me."

"B-but why? We don't even know each other. I mean, I could be a psychopath trying to assassinate you for all you know!" Xiumin exclaimed at his Emperor's reckless words. How can the say such careless things to him? Was the man a complete fool?

"With a behavior like that? Good luck trying!" Chen laughed with an amused glint hinting in his eyes as he mocked what the boy had just stated.

"Okay, so I'm not a well trained killer but I'm still a complete stranger to you-" Xiumin said still trying to get his point across to the elder but Chen cut him off while he spoke with a hard glare of his own.

Chen monotonously deadpanned, "No, you are not. You are Kim Min Seok also known by Xiumin in the realm of magic."

"How did you know about my magic born name?" Xiumin snarled, glaring darkly back at his Emperor with suspicious eyes.

"Because we are soulmates..." Chen whispered slipping his arms around Xiumin's slender waist easily pulling him in to his lap before he spoke once more, "and I have been waiting for your arrival since the day I was pronounced as the Emperor of our highly esteemed realm and empire."

Chen moved his head forward and kissed Xiumin, pushing away any other thoughts the boy would've liked to add to their growing conversation in order to extend it even further. He leaned back pulling the younger down with him as the kissed deepened and their tongues swirled perfectly together. He knew that whatever spell the younger had cast was a soulmate spell and it had worked even if the younger hadn't realized that fact as of yet. But soon he will. He'd make sure of it everyday for the rest of their existence.

His heart and soul finally felt at peace after waiting so very long for this day. All the members of the Royal family were given the name of their soulmate the very day that they have reached the age of eighteen. They are married right after that if they were past the age of sixteen.

However on the day it was his turn, Chen found out that his little soulmate was far too young to wed. A mere child of seven at the time. So he waited and waited for the day that they could be united as one. Xiumin was now over the age of sixteen. He was the proud age of eighteen in fact. Which meant that the happy Emperor can finally lay claim to his beautiful soulmate.

Chen quickly flipped their positions on the bed placing Xiumin beneath him. He wanted to feel every inch of his mate. Devour all that he could before they had to marry. A little taste before their union wouldn't harm anyone, now would it? Besides it would be there little secret to keep.

He slipped one of his hands in between Xiumin's legs lifting up his nightdress in order to get to the most treasured places of his body. His virginhood. The sacred place that would connect them as true mates forever. A connection that he will not let slip through the cracks of his grasping hands. He will make Minseok his own. Nonetheless, he knew that he had to exert patience. What was a Emperor without that? Unjust. That was what he was. To which he was not. His is a twenty-nine year old man after all!

His other hand held the younger in place beneath him by his left hip bone as his lips never left Xiumin's own. Finding what he seeked of the younger, he took Xiumin's unclaimed maleness in his hold. He parted their lips then as he began to slowly move his hand up and down the small shaft at the release of Xiumin's shocked gasp.

Xiumin cried out his name when the elder began to move his hand even faster against his inexperienced sex, "J-jongdae!"

Chen kept moving his hand between the pace of slow then fast until he knew that Xiumin wouldn't be able to last much longer like that. He didn't stop this intense form of foreplay until the younger had begged him to with tears trailing from his eyes down his burning cheeks. Feeling slight pity for his little mate, he finally put an end to his love's suffering speeding up the process even move with the fast movements of his experienced hand. Soon Xiumin was cumming beneath him in to his hand with the cry of his name leaving from in between his parted lips, "J-jongdae~ aah!"

At the sound of his name leaving Xiumin's mouth, Chen pulled his head back a little bit to peer down at his beautiful soulmate with his perfect brown orbs sparking full of pure love and adoration for the younger as he spoke to him once again,

"Kim Min Seok, you are my heart, my soul, and my destiny, along with that, you are the most beautiful of all the creatures in this existence to me. And I cannot wait to finally make you mine."


End file.
